A conditionally-stable operational amplifier is commonly used in applications where a large gain is required from the operational amplifier at relatively high frequencies. Operational amplifiers are usually used in a feedback configuration with a certain feedback factor, which is determined by the application. Many applications also require that the operational amplifier work with a range of feedback factor values instead of a single fixed feedback factor value. However, in a conventional conditionally stable operational amplifier, if the feedback factor is moved too high or too low, the amplifier will not be stable because the phase value at the frequency where the gain curve reaches 0 dB frequency will be below the acceptable threshold. As a result, it is essential for the operational amplifier to operate within an acceptable range of feedback factors (thus the term “a conditionally-stable” operational amplifier). The limitation on the acceptable range of variation of the feedback factor presents a difficulty in instances when the conditionally-stable operational amplifier needs to operate within a large range of feedback factor values.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.